1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device.
2. Background Information
There is known an obstacle detection device in which images captured in the periphery of a vehicle are converted to bird's-eye views and a difference between two images converted to bird's-eye views differing over time is used to detect obstacles (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-227646).